I'm Sorry I Love You
by anggie.syahfitri.73
Summary: Baca aja ok


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**I'm Sorry I Love You **© ** .73**

Pairing: NaruSasu Slight NaruSaku

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T

Warning: AU, Shonen-Ai, OOC, Yaoi MxM

Don't like? Don't read!

**Desa Konoha **

**Sasuke POV**

_~hah~ pagi yang cerah. Ah sebelum itu perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke, yah tanpa aku harus mendepskirisikan pun kalian pasti tahu seperti apa aku. Ok hari ini adalah hari pertama ku masuk di Konoha Senior High School (KSHS)._

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke, cepet turun!" perintah seorang perempuan yang diperkirakan adalah ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a Uchiha Mikoto "iya…aku turun." Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Mikoto pun kembali duduk di kursi meja makan. "pagi." Sapa sasuke saat ia memasuki ruang makan "pagi/hn" sapa balik anggota keluarga yang lain. Mereke pun makan dengan khidmat, "otouto hari ini aku yang antar sekalian mau ketemu Deidara." Ucap Itachi saat ia telah usai makan "hn"sahut sasuke.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

KSHS

Dari gerbang KSHS terlihat mobil Mazda sport memasuki kawasan parkir KSHS, setelah mobil itu terparkir dengan tepat, keluarlah dua pemuda yang satu berambut panjang di ikat kuda dan yang satu dengan rambut berstyle emo, siapa lagi klo bukan Uchiha bersaudara. "hei sas, cepat masuk sana! Bukannya kau mos jam 06.30?" perintah itachi dan sekaligus bertanya pada adiknya "hn" hanya dua huruf yang keluar dari mulut sasuke, ia pun mulai berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah. "hahh~ anak itu." Itachi pun hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan adik satu-satunya itu.

.

.

.

Keadaan Sasuke

Sasuke terus berjalan sambil memainkan hpnya sampai ia tak sadar ada orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya sehingga "Ouchh…" Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Kemudian mendongak ke atas untuk melihat pria yang membuatnya sukses terjatuh.

Namun, sebelum Sasuke bisa mencaci-maki atau pun mengomel pada sang pelaku, mata onyx Sasuke sudah disuguhkan pemandangan yang begitu indah! Seorang Pria dewasa berumur sekitar tujuh belas tahun, dengan tubuh tegap, mata biru sapphire yang seterang langit, rambut pirang keemasan bagai sinar mentari dan kulit tan cokelat yang berkesan 'sexy'. Mulut sang pemuda raven sukses menganga lebar ketika melihatnya. Baru kali ini dirinya melihat makhluk seiindah ini!

"Halo… apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan satu ini dengan senyum hangat, menyadarkan Sasuke dari alam pikirannya sendiri. Sang pemuda bertubuh ramping dan berkulit putih porselen Cuma bisa mengangguk singkat sambil tetap terbengong-bengong. "maaf aku tidak melihat jalan." Ucap si pelaku, sambil membantu sasuke untuk bangun.

"tidak apa saya sendiri tidak memperhatikan jalan karena terlalu asik dengan hp." Balas sasuke dengan malu-malu dan senyum ramahnya. Dalam hati sih Sasuke sudah klepek-klepek sama wajah hangat pria bertubuh tegap dan bermata sapphire di hadapannya. "ah maaf aku harus pergi permisi emmhh…." "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, kalau boleh tahu namamu?" Tanya sasuke dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya "ohh namamu sasuke dan namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal ah aku harus pergi jaa ne." naruto berlari sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

Waktu pelaksanaan MOS

"Baris…." Teriak seorang kakak OSIS perempuan yang berperawakan berambut pink seperti bubble gum, ialah waketos a.k.a Haruno Sakura, dan dibelakangnya berjalanlah anggota OSIS yang lain, setelah sampai ditengah lapangan, semua anggota OSIS berbaris bersaf, dengan barisan paling kanan sang Ketua OSIS.

Setelah semua anggota OSIS berbaris, tiba-tiba suara teriak-teriak kagumpun terdengar di barisan murid baru "kyaaa~itu Naruto senpai/Kyaa~Naruto senpai tampan sekali." Dan terdengarlah teriakan-teriakan lainnya yang memuji ketampanan seorang Namikaze Naruto. "Diam, oke pelaksanaan Mos ini akan dibuka dengan penyambutan dari ketua OSIS kita." Kata seorang pemuda berambut panjang seperti artis iklan shampoo a.k.a Hyuuga Neji.

**Sasuke Pov**.

_Hah sudah jam 06.20 berarti sebentar lagi, ehm mana ya pemuda tadi, uhh ada apa sebenarnya dengan kepalaku ini? Kenapa dari tadi pikiranku terus dibayangi oleh senyum lembutnya itu? Yah mungkin ini yang namanya falling in love._

"_baris" cih suara siapa itu mengganggu lamunanku saja. Oh ternyata OSIS. tiba-tiba suara teriak-teriak kagumpun terdengar di barisan murid baru "kyaaa~itu Naruto senpai/Kyaa~Naruto senpai tampan sekali." Dan terdengarlah teriakan-teriakan lainnya yang memuji ketampanan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Cih berisik sekali mereka, eh tunggu siapa Namikaze Naruto nama itu kan, berarti pemuda yang tadi adalah senpaiku? Yoshh mulai sekarang aku akan lebih giat sekolah "Diam, oke pelaksanaan Mos ini akan dibuka dengan penyambutan dari ketua OSIS kita." Kata seorang pemuda berambut panjang seperti artis iklan shampoo, siapa ya ketua OSIS nya?_

**Normal Pov**.

"selamat pagi semua." Sapa sang ketua OSIS KSHS a.k.a Namikaze Naruto. "pagi Naruto senpai." Sapa murid-murid dengan semangat *yah yang sebenarnya yang lebih banyak membalas sapaannya dengan bersemangat itu murid perempuan, "sebelum Mos ini dimulai saya akan menyampaikan beberapa hal yaitu….bla-bla….bla….bla." mulailah naruto berpidato panjang lebar, sedangkan Sasuke hanya dapat terbengong-bengong saat tahu bahwa Naruto adalah ketua OSIS.

SKIP

.

"oke aku akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok, kelompok 1 beranggotakan, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Subaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino..."dan semuanya pun dibagi menjadi 20 kelompok dengan banyak anggota 30 siswa. "kelompok 1! PKnya adalah Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino, kelompok 2! PKnya Hyuuga Neji, kelompok 3! PKnya Nara Shikamaru, kelompok 4! Sugetsu Hozuki dan bla…bla…bla.., baik kalian bisa mengikuti PK kalian." Ucap naruto di akhiri dengan senyum yang sangat lembut.

.

.

Sementara keadaan kelompok 1

"yah, kenapa sih selalu sama kalian" ucap Kiba kepada ke 6 teman baiknya itu, "menurut mu kami mau bersama dengan mu lagi?"jawab gadis bercepol dua a.k.a Tenten "hn" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha bungsu itu, dia tidak tertarik dengan topic yang sedang dibicarakan dia lebih milih diam, tetapi sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Sakura-chan!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut pirang, semua siswa baru yang sedang berjalan dibelakang PK kelompok 1 a.k.a (Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino) dan serentak semuanya menengok keasal suara. Sasuke tercekat saat melihat Naruto berjalan kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah Haruno Sakura. "ne Sakura-chan, tadi kau meninggalkan hp mu di tempat tidurku" kata Naruto dengan tampang polos dan membuat Sakura merona dan Naruto FG pundung di pojokan lorong. _JDAR 'apa di kasurnya? Apa yang mereka lakukan kami-sama? Kenapa hatiku sesak sekali..? uhh'_ batin Sasuke merasa sesak mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Ah maaf aku lupa Naruto-kun" sahut sakura masih dengan muka yang memerah. "hati-hati jika menaruh barang seperti itu Sakura-chan, mengertikan?" nasihat Naruto perhatian dan sambil mengelus-elus surai pink Sakura dan itu makin membuat wajah Sakura semakin merah tetapi hal itu membuat suasana hati Sasuke semakin kalut, "ehh…i..i..ya" balas Sakura karena dipandai seperti itu. "ehmmm….bisakah kalian jangan bermesraan di depanku?" Tanya ino dengan wajah cemberut "hahaha sorry ino aku lupa ada kau" balas Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang di yakini tidak gatal "kau anggap apa kami semua NARUTO?" Tanya Ino dengan penekanan ketika ia menyebut nama Naruto.."hahaha sorry. Ya sudah klo begitu aku pergi dulu." Ujar Naruto. Saat Naruto sedang berjalan tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu deng Sasuke "hei kaukan ehmmm….ah Uchiha Sasuke." Sapa Naruto dengan bersemangat "ah..iya..Naruto senpai." Dan Naruto pun berlalu pergi. Akhirnya kelompok 1 pun sampai di ruangan mereka yaitu R.3 (10-IPA 2).

.

.

.

"hei Sasuke dari mana kau mengenal Namikaze Naruto senpai?" Tanya Gaara "tadi pagi saat tidak sengaja menbraknya "jawab Sasuke kepada temannya.

SKIP

.

Satu Minggu setelah MOS Sasuke dkk telah menjadi siswa tetap dan mereka satu kelas kembali yaitu 10-IPA 4.

Teng…Teng, (sorry author g tahu bunyi bell) bell istirahat pun berdentang, seperti biasa mereka pergi ke kantin bersama "hei Sasuke, ada Naruto-senpai tuh" goda Kiba. Ya Keenam temannya sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke menyukai Naruto tetapi walaupun begitu Sasuke masih sama sekali belum berniat menyatakan perasaannya itu. "hn" jawab Sasuke santai tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri hatinya merasa senang saat melihat sang pujaan hati mulai berjalan kearahnya lebih tepatnya kearah meja tempat dia dan temannya sedang menikmati makan siangnya. "eh Sasuke kenapa Naruto senpai berjalan kearah kita?" Tanya tenten "wah mencurigakan." Tambah Kiba dan itu makin membuat wajah Sasuke memerah "hei Sas kau demam?" Tanya Shino pura-pura bego ***mang bego beneran, di tebas Shino*** saat melihat muka Sasuke memerah "ck, diam kau Shino!" ujar Sasuke marah, dengan mukanya semakin memerah. "kapan kau akan mengungkap kan perasaan mu Sas? Keburu dia diambil orang loh" Tanya Gaara " i..iya be..benar..itu..Sas..suke-kun" ucap hinata menyetujui ucapan Gaara, "yap, benar itu Sasuke-kun kau harus mengungkap kan perasaan mu, tentunya dengan semang yang membara" sambung Lee. "ehm..aku berniat menyampaikan perasaan ku besok saat pulang sekolah." ucap Sasuke dengan muka yang tambah memerah, "benarkah, aku akan melihatnya pasti." Tenten bersemangat sekali untuk melihat Sasuke besok akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto

Naruto dkk *(Neji, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, dan Juugo), yang isinya orang pintar semua dan memiliki FG yang bejibun*. Mereka baru memasuki pintu kantin dan mulai melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari meja kosong. Dan ternyata tak ada satu pun meja yang kosong "cih, mendokusai~"ujar Shikamaru bosan saat melihat tak ada satupun meja yang kosong. "hah kita terlambat, seharusnya tadi kita tinggal saja si Naruto itu." Ucap Neji malas "kau benar Neji, gara-gara si anak rubah ini kita jadi ga dapat tempat duduk." Tambah Suigetsu "aishh sorry kawan mana ku tahu kalau bakal kehabisan tempat begini." Ucap Naruto santai sambil menginjak Kaki Suigetsu "HUAAA…. Apa-apaan kau Naruto? Sakit tahu." Teriak Suigetsu kesakitan "dan aku bukan anak rubah gigi hiu" sembur Naruto. "hah~cepat lah aku sudah lapar, lagian kita kayak orang bego Cuma berdiri di depan pintu masuk ke Kantin" Juugo memberitahu dan juga mengingatkan bahwa mereka masih berada di depan pintu. "oh iya aku lupa" tambah Naruto "ck~membosankan jadi?" Tanya Shikamaru "maksudmu Shika?" Tanya Neji balik "maksud Shika, kita jadi mau duduk dimana." Naruto memberitahu Neji apa yang dimaksud Shikamaru, "yah, terpaksa kita akan nebeng tempat duduk sama FG kita" ujar Juugo malas Karena acara makan siangnya nanti akan terganggu karena teriakan FGnya "biar aku yang memohon pada mereka." Kata Suigetsu, *_**ckck Sui-Sui ga perlu mohon juga dengan senang hati mereka akan berbagi tempat duduk **_saat Suigetsu akan beranjak memohon pada FGnya Naruto malah menariknya agar ia berhenti "tunggu kenapa kita g nebeng sama adik kelas kita tuhhh." Tunjuk Naruto kearah meja Sasuke "kau benar ayo" ajak Neji dan Juugo bersamaan, sambil berjalan dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan FG mereka yang dari tadi teriak-teriak, akhirnya mereka sampai di meja Sasuke Cs. "hei apa kami boleh bergabung?" Tanya Suigetsu dengan senyum yang menampakan gigi taringnya yang terlihat menyeramkan tetapi tetap saja tidak mengurangi ketampanannya itu. "ah ya silahkan senpai." Kata Gaara santai, "thanks" kata Naruto singkat, dan ia pun menduduki dirinya disamping Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapat kesempatan duduk disamping Naruto pun senangnya bukan main sampai-sampai wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna. "Nar kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Neji "weiiiiiiiiii yang, kau anggap cuma Naruto?" Ejek Suigetsu. Ya satu sekolah sedah tahu dan bukan rahasia umum kalau sebenarnya seorang Hyuuga Neji menyukai Namikaze Naruto, tetapi karena suatu alasan ia harus membuang rasa itu dan mencoba melupakan Naruto. "yaya…maaf aku lupa ada kalian. Jadi kalian mau pesan apa?" seru Neji datar "aku seperti biasa" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum *_**senyum mulu lu Nar gak kering tuh gigi **_ "klo aku daging panggang saja." Ujar Suigetsu "aku yakiniku." Ucap Juugo "hah~aku sama dengan Juugo." Tambah Shikamaru. Naruto cs dan Sasuke cs pun bersenda gurau bersama-sama, dan sesekali Sasuke memicingkan mata karena cemburu atas kedekatan antara Naruto dan Neji.

Istirahat pun selesai mereka kembali kekelas masing-masing. Tak terasa bagi Sasuke hari ini berlalu begitu cepat, dan ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya pada senpai yang dicintainya tersebut.

Keesokan harinya…

"eng…" erang sang Uchiha muda "uh jam berapa ini?" tenya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri sembari melihat jam digitalnya yang berada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya "hah~baru jam 05.30" sebaiknya aku mandi. Akhirnya Sasuke beranjak memasuki kamar mandi.

SKIP TIME

"wahh, siapa yang masak makanan sebanyak ini?" Tanya Itachi yang baru turun ke ruang makan. "Sasuke yang masak saat Kaa-san turun pun sudah banyak makanan seperti ini." Sahut Ibu dari Uchiha bersaudara a.k.a Uchiha Mikoto, "hn" sahut sang ayah membenarkan "hei Otouto sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Itachi lagi "hn" gumam Sasuke "itu bukan jawaban" timpal sang ibu. "sudah lah Sasuke, Itachi cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian!" perintah Mikoto akhirnya mereka makan dengan keheningan. "oh ya Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke kita diundang oleh sahabat SMA Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Minato dan Kushina untuk menghadiri acara tunangan anaknya." Ucap Fugaku disela-sela makanya. Semua yang berada di meja makan hanya dapat memadang Fugaku horror, karena itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan oleh Suami dan Tou-san mereka "ada yang salah?" Tanya Fugaku dengan hawa mencekam disekelilingnya. "oh senangnya, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Kushi-chan lagi sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan nya." Kata Mikoto dengan mata berbinar-binar. "sudah cepat habisi sarapan kalian." Lerai Mikoto

Akhirnya Sasuke pun sampai di sekolahnya KSHS, 'ehm.. bilangnya nanti istirahat aja deh' piker Sasuke "kyaaa~itu Naruto senpai" teriak-teriak suara bising anak perempuan yang memuja Naruto pun terdengar "kyaa~senangnya jika bisa menjadi pacar Naruto senpai. Kyaaa~" terdengar lagi suara anak perempuan yang mengharapnya terlalu tinggi, Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya dapat memutar bola matanya bosan.

.

Bell Istirahat pun berbunyi semua siswa-siswa berhamburan kedalam keluar terlihatlah seorang pemuda sedang berlari menuju atap sekolah, ia terus berlari sampai di depan pintu atap sekolah, ia pun mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya, dengan perlahan ia mebuka pintu atap dan pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihat adalah pirang, ya pirang karena sebelumnya ia sempat mengirimkan pesan kepada Neji untuk memberi tahu bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan Naruto.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sasuke pov**_

"_hinata" teriakku saat aku melihat orang yang sangat kukenal. "ya a..ada apa Sas..suke?" Tanya Hinata kepadaku "ah kau itu bersaudara dengan Neji senpaikan?" Tanya ku pada Hinata dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan ringan "bisa kau kasih surat ini ke Neji senpai dan minta tolong kasihkan ke Naruto senpai?" Tanyaku dengan berharap "i..iya ba..iklah" katanya dalam hati aku bersorak gembira karena rencanaku semakin dekat."_

_**Falshback end**_

_Ya begitulah makanya sekarang aku berdiri diambang pintu untuk bertemu dengannya. Kulihat ia berbalik kearah ku dan tersenyum sangat mempesona "ada apa memanggilku Sasuke?" Tanyanya, oh senangnya ternyata dia tidak melupakan namaku "ehm ano..sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukai Naruto senpai" ucapku sambil tertunduk dan memejamkan mataku. Lalu kudengar ia mulai melangkahkan kaki, apa ia jijik padaku dan mau memukulku? Tanyaku dalam hati, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang mencium keningku saat kubuka mataku bisa kulihat dengan jelas bahwa Naruto senpai mencium keningku. Apa aku diterima? Tanyaku dalam hati penuh harap, "ayo sebentar lagi bell masuk akan berbunyi." Dan Naruto senpai pun meningggalkan ku yang masih bingung apa ia menerimaku? Tapi hatiku merasa sangat senang karena kukira sebenarnya Naruto senpai juga menyukaiku._

"_bagimana Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba padaku saat aku baru masuk kelas, "apa kau diterima Sasuke?" Tanya Tenten lagi padaku. "aku tidak tahu." Jawabku "apa maksud perkataanmu Sasuke?" Tanya Shino lagi "dia tidak membalas pernyataanku tapi ia mencium keningku." Jawabku santai berbanding balik dengan hatiku yang sedang berbunga-bunga. _

**Sasuke pov end**

"berarti bisa diartikan kalau Naruto senpai menyukaimu Sasuke." Cetus Gaara frontal. 'yah, ku harap begitu' batin Sasuke "hn" gumam Sasuke " ck itu buka jawaban Sas." Ejek Kiba. "Hah sudahlah, hei apa orang tua kalian di undang oleh Minato-san dan Kushina-san ga? Katanya anak mereka mau tunangan." Tanya Tenten. "ya orang tua ku juga diundang." Celetuk Kiba. "ya ora…ng tua ku ju..juga di..di undang," sahut Hinata "tapi apa kalian tahu nama marga Minato-san dan Kushina-san?" Tanya Lee "orang tua ku tak pernah bilang nama marga Minato-san dan Kushina-san." Tambah Sasuke "ya sepertinya nanti malam kita akan mengetahui nama marga Minato-san dan Kushina-san." Kata Kiba "yap benar." Tambah Shino. "hei nanti kita janjian di taman belakang saja bagaiman?" usul Tenten "i..iya." tambah Hinata, "ok." Kata Kiba "yaya." Sahut Shino "baiklah." Ucap Lee " hn." Gumam Sasuke.

SKIP Malam hari di kediaman Uchiha

"Sasuke cepatlah nak kita bisa terlambat." Perintah Mikoto kepada Sasuke yang masih di kamarnya "iya Kaa-san." Sahut sang Uchiha muda kita dari kamarnya. Akhirnya Sasuke pun turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu. "ckck kau lama sekali seperti wanita." Ejek Itachi "sudahlah ayo." Ujar Fugaku "ya" sahut Mikoto sudah tak sabar ingin cepat pergi dan bertemu sahabat lamanya itu. "Kaa-san nama marga Minato-san dan Kushina-san itu apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat mereka sudah berada di dalam Mobil "nanti kau juga tahu Sas." Kata sang Kaa-san '_hah memangnya kenapa sih sepertinya mereka merahasiakan nama marga mereka?' _batinnya bertanya.

Akhirnya keluarga Uchiha pun sampai di kediaman Keluarga Minato dan Kushina yang bisa di bilang seperti Istana dan itu membuat keluarga Uchiha itu tercengang melihat kediaman keluarga Minato dan Kushina, bagaimana rumah mereka tidak besar? Keluarga Minato dan Kushina saja memiliki perusahan yang sangat besar di Jepang dan Eropa. Akhirnya mereka masuk ke kediaman keluarga Minato dan Kushina dengan masih dengan perasaan canggung " ah Tou-san aku janjian dengan teman ku di taman belakang." Sasuke memberitahu kepada Tou-sannya "hn" gumam Fugaku mengiyakan, setelah mendengar itu pun Sasuke langsung berlalu pergi. "berarti Deidara ada disini dong? Baiklah aku akan mencari Deidara ya Tou-san?" Tanya Itachi pada sang ayah "hn" Itachi pun langsung pergi "hah mereka itu ayo Fugaku." Ajak Mikoto pada sang Suami. "Miko-chan!" panggil seorang perempuan bersurai merah Sambil berlari menghampiri sang sahabat dan memeluknya "Kushi-chan aku kangen padamu." Sahut Mikoto sambil membalas pelukan sang sahabat "hei Fugaku bagaiman kabarmu?" Tanya seorang lelaki dewasa sambil menjabat tangan sahabatnya itu, "hn, baik." Sahut Fugaku singkat "cih kau masih saja irit kata. Tapi itulah Fugaku." Kata lelaki itu. Ya mereka adalah Minato dan Kushina "mana anak kalian?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran "oh itu sedang bersama calon tunangannya." Tunjuk Minato kearah seorang pemuda barambut pirang jabrik. "Naruto!" panggil Kushina pada anaknya. Naruto yang merasa namanya di panggilpun mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya dan ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah sang Ibu tercintanya " ah Kaa-san ada apa ya?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri "hampiri saja Naruto-kun." Perintah sang calon tunangan a.k.a Haruno Sakura "baiklah kau mau ikut Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura "ya, baiklah." Naruto dan Sakura pun berjalan menghampiri pasangan MinaKushi dan juga FugaMiko "ada apa Kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah sampai didepan ibunya "ah nak Kaa-san akan memperkenalkan kamu ke sahabat Kaa-san dan Tou-san saat di SMA." Kata Kushina "nah ini Uchiha Fugaku sahabat Tou-sanmu dan ini Uchiha Mikoto sahabat Kaa-san." Kushina memperkenalkan Mikoto dan Fugaku kepada anaknya "hai salam kenal Fugaku Jii-san dan Mikoto Baa-san." Sapa Naruto "ah hai kau pasti Naruto kan? Oh ya ampun beda sekali saat terakhir kita melihatnya yak an Fugaku?"Tanya Mikoto pada sang suami dan hanya dijawab anggukan dari Fugaku "ah kau pasti calon tunangan Naruto ya?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sakura "ya Baa-san." Jawab Sakura."nah Naruto, Sakura ayo acaranya sudah mau dimulai." Kata kata Kushina "baik Kaa-san."

Sementara di belakang mension keluarga Namikaze

Sasuke dkk sedang asik bercakap-cakap tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari dalam melalui microfon (maaf klo tulisannya salah) _"baiklah acara pesta pertunangan anak kami ini akan dimulai"_ "wah ayo sepertinya acara akan dimulai." Ajak Tenten _'entah kenapa dadaku rasanya sesak sekali' _batin Sasuke. Sasuke dkk pun masuk keruang utama.

"baiklah acara ini akan kami mulai dan kami panggilkan tunangan anak kami Haruno Sakura, dan anak kami Namikaze Naruto." Panggil Minato pada anak dan juga calon tunangan anaknya. _'apa? Siapa? jadi Naruto senpai akan bertunangan dengan Sakura senpai? Oh Kami-sama apa ini sungguhan jika ini mimpi, seseorang tolong bangunkan aku! Dadaku terasa sesak sekali.' _ Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruang utama dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tak ada henti.

_Kau memberiku harapan dengan mencium keningku,_

_kau yang menaburkan cinta dihatiku,_

_Kau yang telah memberiku cahaya,_

_Kau jugalah yang menorehkan luka di hatiku,_

_Kau adalah segalanya bagiku,_

_Entah mengapa dengan mudahnya kau membuka gerbang pintu hatiku,_

_Tapi setelah kau buka, kau pergi begitu saja, dan meninggalkan ku yang telah terpuruk sendiri disini,_

_You are my dream, I'm Sorry I Love You_

Setelah kejadian dimana Sasuke menghadiri acara tunangan Naruto dan Sakura, Sasuke menjadi anak yang dingin dan pendiam. Dan ia pun berencana pindah sekolah di luar Negri untuk melupakan Naruto, tapi sayang Sasuke tetap tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya "lihat saja Sakura kau akan menyesal karena telah mengambil Naruto dariku, dan pasti aku akan merebutnya darimu." Seringai setan Sasuke pun muncul untuk pertama kalinya, dan ia pun memasuki pesawat yang akan membawanya ke tempat untuk merencanakan rencana perebutan Naruto dari tangan Sakura

**THE END**

_Maaf kalo endingnya maksa banget ya, sebenarnya saya berniat membuat sequel tapi kalau nggak mau sih ga jadi jadi klo ada yang mau dibuatin sequel jawab di review aja ya_

_Thanks yang sudah baca dan tolong di review_

_Untuk Arigatou Teme chap 3 masih bingung gimana ceritanya jadi kayaknya bakal butuh waktu lama untuk puny ide yang baru_

_REVIEW PLEASE_


End file.
